


Sweet Dreams

by terrae



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Sleeptalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrae/pseuds/terrae
Summary: Based on this tumblr post by uhrair, "my boyfriend talks in his sleep and I wish it was just cute gibberish but instead it's TERRIFYING. so far, he has:-grabbed me by the shoulder and put his hand over my mouth at 3am and pointed to the wall, whispering "do you see it? the barbed wire."-woken me up and muttered "he's here" while staring at my bedroom door-rolled over last night and said "you don't know what's out there. You don't know what's in the swamp."he's taken like 20 years off my life" so i decided to cherik itI'm writing this at 2:31 AM so if you spot any mistakes, lemme know!





	Sweet Dreams

"Charles?" 

"Mmn?" 

"Don't put it in the microwave."

"What?"

Charles took a deep breath, getting one of his eyes open. He couldn't see anything as it was still dark. It could have been three in the morning but he wouldn't have known because the last thing he was about to do was turn around and check the time. 

When he was positive Erik had fallen asleep, Charles closed his eyes again. Then Erik muttered, "Don't put it in the microwave, Charles. Leave it out."

Charles was beginning to lose his patience. The fact that Erik talking in his sleep might have been adorable was ruined by the content. "Don't put what?"

But Erik had fallen asleep again, this time without waking up. It took Charles an hour afterwards to get back to sleep. 

X X X X X X X X

The second time it happened, they were lying together after two rounds of sex. They could have gone through more but they both had had a long day and were supposed to get up early for work. After dozing for a while, Charles thought Erik mumbled something but he didn't hear what. 

Deciding to leave him be, he went back to sleep. Until he heard, "Why's he back? Today's not Monday."

"Hm, who?" 

"Behind you." 

Charles was fully awake now, but for some reason, he did not want to move. 

"Erik, darling?" 

"He's not supposed to be here."

"Who, love?" Charles swallowed, hugging him close. 

"There," Erik shook him and pointed to the door. Charles stared at him, dumbfounded. He followed his hand to where he was pointing at the door of their bedroom and found nothing. There was supposed to be nothing. He knew he should let Erik be because he was just sleep talking and didn't have any idea what he was talking about. Fair enough, Erik had fallen back asleep a minute later, mumbling in gibberish. 

Needless to say, Charles didn't sleep that day. 

X X X X X X X X 

The following morning, over breakfast, Charles thought to ask, "Have you been having any strange dreams?" 

Erik looked up from his eggs, "What do you mean?" 

"Nightmares, bad dreams, you know."

Erik shook his head, scratching the back of his neck. "No, not that I know of. Why, is something wrong?"

"No," Charles smiled sweetly, yawning. "Nothing at all."

 

Talking to Hank didn't help. 

"Taking in one's sleep is a very natural phenomenon, Charles. You could be doing it, too and you wouldn't know."

"Yes, I know but you don't hear what I do. I feel like we've been plucked straight into Paranormal Activity 4." He yawned and gulped what could have been his third cup of coffee that day. The truth was he hadn't been sleeping well, if at all, as the minute he closed his eyes it seemed Erik would wake him up accidentally. 

"I'm sure you're exaggerating," Hank said. 

Charles' bitch-stare must have been menacing because it shut Hank right up. 

X X X X X X X X 

Then Erik suddenly stopped muttering in his sleep. For long five days, Charles didn't wake up in the middle of the night to the warning of zombies or a chainsaw-carrying man in their basement or cannibals in their kitchen. It was a blessed work week. 

Until one night, when Erik shook him awake and said, "Charles, you forgot to feed the cat. It's dead." 

"Wha-what?" He woke up disoriented. "Shit, how?" Then he paused, "Erik, we don't have a bloody cat."

"Okay," Erik said and went back to sleep. 

Charles' heart was still beating loudly in his throat when he collapsed back on the pillow. This had to stop. 

X X X X X X X X

The next day, Charles decided to come out and confront Erik and what better time was there to do save for over Netflix and Chill? 

Erik was sucking at his neck when Charles said, "Do you know you talk in your sleep?"

It seemed like Erik hadn't heard him or else he was so occupied to answer. "Mm."

Charles turned away so he could look at him. "I'm serious. Are you aware?" 

"So? It's not like you don't."

"I don't bring up nonexistent dead animals into it - listen," he chuckled, a bit distressed. "You say strange things, you wake me up in the middle of the night telling me to barricade the room because _they_ are here? What does that even mean?" 

Erik must have thought it was funny because he started to laugh. At Charles' glare, he stopped, then broke down laughing again. 

"What's funny?" Charles asked, unamused.

"Oh, Schatz, it was a prank. A dare, really. I lost to Scott while playing cards and he dared me to do this for a bit." He moved in to kiss Charles, but he leaned away. 

"This was a joke? Erik, I was terrified. Do you know how good of an actor you are? You bloody arse." He bit his lip and huffed. 

Erik stopped laughing altogether and stroked his cheeks. "Hey, Liebling, it's okay, don't cry. I'm sorry."

Charles blinked away tears of frustration. "You scared me."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Charles. If I had known I'd well, overdo it, I wouldn't have agreed to it at all." He pulled him into a hug. "Well, how about we dig something up for Scott?"

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," he sniffed. "Well, I'm not hard anymore so thank you for that." 

Erik smirked and kissed him, "I think I can take care of that."

Then Erik _really_ showed him how he could take care of that. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [tumblr!](https://terraae.tumblr.com/)


End file.
